Just another day
by AllHeroesWearHats
Summary: Luffy wonders what it must be like to swim. Nakamaship drabbles.
1. Sanji, an irritable new fruit

**Hi everyone! Again, this was just a random idea I had that seemed interesting, I may even make a drabble series, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, please review your feedback! XD**

**As is obvious, I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Sanji, the human devil fruit**

It was one of those rare calm days on board the Thousand Sunny, one of those where you could actual the gentle lulling sound of the waves lapping against the sides of the hull while gulls swooped overhead.

Many of the Crew were just lazing around, as according to Nami the tides or winds wouldn't change speed or direction all day, meaning the crew could take a calm rest. Nami and Robin were sunbathing behind Usopp, who was trying to draw the devil fruit Luffy had accidental consumed ten years ago.

"So it was round ish... Like this?"

"No, more ball shaped." Luffy replied casually while eating a pirate bento that Sanji had made him earlier.

Usopp rubbed out the outline and drew it again.

"This?"

"Yeah! That's it! With a small stork on top!"

Usopp added as instructed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah! There were all these weird swirls on it and it was purple"

"Do all devil fruits have swirls?" questioned Chopper, who was lazing next to Luffy in the shade of the mast.

"Yes, Doctor-San" Added Robin, looking up from the book she was currently reading, "That's how they are distinguished from normal fruits."

"So, only devil fruits have swirls?"

"Yes." replied Robin with a small smile, going back to her book.

"What kind of swirls?" Questioned Usopp, bringing back Luffy's attention, who was currently trying to eat the bento box in search of more crumbs.

"Hmm…" Luffy thought for a moment, " Ah! I know how to explain it!" He cried a few seconds later, smacking his fist onto his palm. "They looked exactly the same as Sanji's eyebrows!"

"Huh? What about me you shit heads?" asked Sanji, who had just come out of the galley.

Suddenly, time seemed to stand still, as all eyes of the crew now turned towards a rather irritated Sanji.

"Only devil fruits have swirls huh?" Stated Zoro who had just woken up due to Chopper trying to climb onto his head to escape when Sanji had spoken.

"So, does that mean that Sanji..."

"It would appear so navigator-San"

"W-w what would appear so, my lovely ladies?" Sanji stuttered, confused by the now evil grins he was getting. "And what the hell are you staring at me like that for the rest of you shit heads!"

"I vote someone to try!" Shouted Luffy, "All crew members who have not eaten a devil fruit, NOW!"

"Come on Usopp, Captains orders. Go get him" grunted Zoro as he stood up, pulling Usopp up with him by his nose.

"Why me!" Usopp screeched.

"Because I'm not going to taste any part of that ero cook."

"Supa cook-bro!" yelled Franky, going into one of his poses, "What one are ya?"

"Ero ero no mi" said Zoro calmly, watching a large tic form on Sanji's forehead.

"This would be interesting to witness" said Robin, sitting up and resting her head on one hand. "I will be happy to help by holding down cook-San"

But, before Robins slender hand could appear all around him, Sanji had realised that he was in a rather dangerous situation and decided he had to escape.

"After him!" Luffy yelled gleefully, jumping in the air.

For the next hour, Sanji was chased mercilessly around the ship until he sought refuge in the safety of his lockable kitchen, yelling blue murder for all to hear.

Did I say rare calm days? I meant normal. Yes, it was just a normal day for the Straw hat Pirates.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder if Sanji is a devil fruit? Oh, the ideas I can have .*evil grin* XD

**Fixed because it brings me pain to look at.**


	2. Woven bonds

**I had started a second drabble when it kinda split into two ways, so this is one of them, the other will be funnier and coming soon, this seems too serious. -_- Ahh well, onto this! Short and serious, just an idea but anyway reviews will be gratefully welcomed. ^-^ **

* * *

**Woven bonds**

The crew walked through the new town they had just stopped at after leaving The Thousand Sunny docked at a natural hidden harbour. Over time, it had become sort of a tradition for them, dock, explore as a crew with Luffy leading the way, trying not to be thrown or chased out before they could reload the ship afterwards for the coming journey.

The group were definitely closer now, ever since the split, the bond between them as Nakama had grown even stronger. It had taken a while to find each other again, but they had done it, and here they were again, the Straw Hat crew.

No one knew what the other had gone through; they had either not wanted to talk about their experiences or not needed to. But fortunately none seemed affected by the separation too much, apart from Luffy however. Everyone knew what he had gone through, not the details of course as Luffy had never said, but even without these they could feel the pain he had gone through during that fight and afterwards.

He seemed more distant, staring into space at random times with a serious, sometimes sad faraway look on his face. He had never cried. They presumed he had done that before he found them again. They assumed that they were his goal during that difficult time straight after Ace's death, a goal to keep him going, to reunite his crew again. A goal to keep him sane.

Then suddenly, like a switch being flicked, he would return to his normal, hyper self. It was as if he had remembered to keep living, to fulfil his dream.

These serious moments had become much less frequent of late, much to everyone's relief. Things had returned to normal. It was only the bond between them that had changed to become woven more tightly, binding them closer together. A strong family network that no foe could break. This was the key to their success as pirates, they were strong because the leader they followed and cared for was strong. Their dreams were strong also, and they all knew that the bonds between them were now too strong to ever be broken.

At the centre of this close-knit group, was Luffy. Without him, they would fall apart, the network break down and collapse. He was the glue that held them all together. Even if one would leave, they would always be drawn back again, as three already had. Like rubber.

This was another town, another adventure to be had, new people to meet and new things to see. There was no doubt in any of the crew's minds that together, there would be many more of these days to come.


	3. One messed up dream

**This drabble is very loosely based on jflowers review (and I mean loosely). Some Zoro torture, please review to tell me what you thought and how I can improve! XD**

Warnings only for language. :D

* * *

**One messed up dream**

He stood tall facing him, a sword in each hand. He grinned at the fight that was inevitably about to come, as there Mihawk stood, poised ready for battle as was he.

Strange, thought Zoro, I'm missing a sword... but this was his chance! He was as ready as he had ever been. He and Mihawk both lent forward, ready to charge at the other when,

"That's it, I'm done for today! Throw us the new script for tomorrow would you?" Mihawk stood back and turned to look Off-stage as an unknown person threw him a wad of paper.

Wait? Off-stage? When had I been on a stage? Thought Zoro, confused as he watched Mihawk walk off through the stage exit, one arm hooked in Geko Moria's.

Moria! What the hell was he doing here? Where the hell was this anyway?

"Zoro, you look confused", said Luffy

"Of course I'm fucking confused! Where the hel-!" Zoro spun around, stopping when he actually saw Luffy, who, to Zoro's surprise, was dressed in a monkey costume.

"Why the hell are you in a monkey suit!" He yelled.

"For the play, idiot." Answered Usopp, who had suddenly appeared next to Luffy, in a scathing voice whilst looking as though he was dressed in a chicken costume.

"And why the hell are you dressed as a chicken?! What play?" Zoro's head was starting to hurt.

"Zoro, are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you?"

Zoro spun around to look at Chopper, who for unknown reasons was dressed as a cat.

Zoro found that he couldn't take any more, and escaped from his version of mini hell by going to hide back stage. As he got there, he found Robin walking out of the exit, followed closely by Nami, who had her arm draped around Arlong and was giggling flirtatiously while blushing at him.

Zoro reached for his remaining two swords to find that his hand clutched thin air, somehow, they had vanished.

Shit! He cursed, he was going to have to beat him with his hands if he had any chance of saving Nami in time.

"Oi, Zoro! What's with that glare?" asked Nami, turning around just as she was at the door.

"Why the hell are you with Arlong!" Zoro yelled, "You hate him!"

Nami sniffed, "And why would I do that?"

"Why? What kind of question is that! He killed your mother and held you whole village hostage for eight years!"

"Get over yourself already Zoro, I know you're jealous, but you don't have to go around making up stupid stories to win me back, that's Usopp's job" She replied with disdain.

Before Zoro could fathom a reply, she glared at him one more time and then stalked out.

Jealous? Win her back! What the hell was that woman taking about! He tried to catch his breath as he slid down the nearest wall to his knees.

Okay, he told himself. Breathe deep breaths, and calm down. This is either some fucked up dream or some git has my drink spiked. There's no way this can ever be real in any way shape or form.

Soon, Zoro heard footsteps approaching. He groaned inwardly. What the hell was in store for him now?

He looked up to find Sanji in a bunny costume and in place of a cigarette; he was chewing a carrot stick.

"What you looking at me for, you shit?" He asked Zoro, who at this point was weakly pulling himself up the wall, trying to fight the urge to kill himself.

"You! You look absolutely stupid!"

"Chu, you should look at yourself before insulting others marimo" He said, taking a bite out of his carrot.

Zoro couldn't help himself, he looked down.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN A DRESS!"

...

Zoro gasped the cool night air as he awoke, his eyes snapping open. Sitting up tentatively, he felt the ocean wind on his face and the grass moving beneath his hands. It was a dream, a sick, fucked up dream. Zoro smiled, he hadn't felt this relived in a long time.

His stomach just then demanded food, so he made his way sleepily past Luffy, who was playing hide and seek with Chopper and Usopp towards the kitchen.

He found Sanji in the galley. "Get out, shit for brains, it's not lunch yet." he said, turning to face him.

Zoro felt himself visibly pale, as he looked at what Sanji was eating.

Carrot sticks.

He regained his senses and then charged forward towards the crates where the sake was kept. With a huge kick, he opened the lid and hurriedly uncorked a bottle, downing it in just a few gulps.

"Oi, shit head! Save your drunkenness for later, we just restocked on those!" Sanji yelled, trying to kick Zoro away, who was trying by now to open his second.

"Stuff that!" He yelled back, "I need to forget those bastards, and this is the best way to do so without killing myself!"

An ear which had grown on the side of a wall, hidden from sight, disappeared. On the other side of the ship, Robin smiled to herself. What do you know, cheese really does affect a person's dreams. Her little experiment had proven a success.

* * *

**That was extremely fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed reading it, please R and R! And thanks to all those that have reviewed or favourited any of my stories, I really, really appreciate it!** ^-^

Fixed because it hurts me to look at.


	4. Unwanted memories

**Yay! An update! ^-^ This was a bit (a lot) random, so if it seems out of character, let me know! And for anyone confused, this is after the crew have reunited after the Impel Down arc, so anyone who has no read that far, beware XD. Hope it makes some sense or at least makes you laugh!**

**(It's kinda long to be a drabble though)**

_**Warnings for Sanji's language :D**_

* * *

**Unwanted memories**

"Okay, sage, parsley, thyme, mint, do we need any more spices?" Sanji mentally went through the shopping list for this stop off, random thoughts jumping from one to the other. Damn, he really needed a cigarette, but with all this shopping, he had no free hands. He shifted the weight of the bags he was carrying so they fitted more easily.

"Okay, time to head back. That rubber shit will start chewing the mast of I don't feed him soon" Sanji muttered.

"Ah! I hope Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan weren't too lonely without me to look after them! Mellorine, I will have to humbly beg dear Nami-Swan for the use of some of her mikans, lovely ladies like them deserve a wonderful desert for working so hard at keeping the shits in this crew under control!" His visible eye turned to a heart as he thought of the women of the crew.

Sanji was happily walking back to the ship with the shopping, quite oblivious to the fact that he was being followed.

Suddenly, two strong arms gripped him around the waist in a vice like hug.

"Sanji dear!"

"Dear?", Sanji managed to croak while attempting to kick the attacker away without dropping the shopping.

"I've missed you so much!" squealed a rather chubby man as he stepped away from the now rather pissed of Sanji.

"Who the hell are you and what are you playing at!" roared Sanji at the man, who remained smiling throughout this. He seemed to be resisting the urge to hug Sanji again.

"Awww, that's such a shame, you don't remember me." Said the man, face falling slightly.

"Why would I know you in the first place, you friking idiot!"

"I was one of the first people who you befriended on the island!" Replied the man, dismissing Sanji's insult with a wave of his hand. "It's me, Tomako!" He said happily again, pointing at himself as if to prove it.

"Che, whatever, I don't know you" Sanji muttered before trying to walk away.

"Oh sorry Sanji, that's not the name you know me by!" said the strange man in a sing song voice, pulling back a now desperate Sanji.

Sanji really wanted to kick this creepy bastard to the other side of the island, but the crew had only just docked and they needed to stay here a bit to stock up properly, so Sanji now had to think of a way to inconspicuously tell this creep to fuck off without getting the crew noticed by the townsfolk.

He grit his teeth before speaking in a low threatening voice, "tell me what you want quickly, I don't have time to play games."

God, he needed a cigarette.

"Okay Sanji! It's me! Brenda! Remember?"

Sanji felt himself pale. Suddenly in his mind, the fat man in front of him had on a dress and make up.

"Fuck off! I left! I was forced into it! STOP FUCKING FOLLOWING ME!"

"But Sanji, you looked so good in a dres-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it! You all forced me!"

"You enjoyed it though, you even started to pick you own skirts and things-,"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Yelled Sanji, panicking and thanking the heavens that the rest of the crew weren't here to see this. That was one adventure he would regret for the rest of his life.

The man called Brenda signed and reached into a pocket. "I was afraid that you meant what you said about leaving us, but I had to find out for myself if it was true. Ah! Found them!" He cried, drawing out a wad of photographs from his trouser pocket.

"I thought you might like these, for the memories, you know?" he continued, holding the photos out for Sanji to see.

"I DONT WANT THEM!" He screeched. "Burn them for all I care, I DON'T WANT ANY MEMORIES OF THAT PLACE!"

With that, he turned in the direction of the ship and ran off, trying not to hyperventilate or have a mental collapse.

Zoro, who had gone into town with Sanji but had become lost in a one way alley, saw the whole thing.

"Oi! You!" he called coming out of the alley to the now downcast Brenda.

...

The door of the galley burst open as out came Sanji, laden with treats for his female crew mates.

"Sanji, gimme food too," Whined Luffy, turning around from his fishing to pout at his cook.

"Me too!" agreed Usopp and Chopper, who were also fishing on the side of the ship.

Taking a puff from his 5th cigarette that evening, Sanji straightened up to glare at them.

"Nami-San and Robin-Chan deserve treats for taking care of you idiots all day." he said. "Wait till dinner."

With that, Sanji turned to go back to the kitchen, passing Zoro on the way.

"Oi cook"

"What, Marimo"

A pause.

"Brenda was right, the floral dress didn't suit you."

"..."

"BASTARD!" roared Sanji, almost kicking through the railing in his attempt to decapitate Zoro.

Zoro had easily dodged and now stood smirking by the mast.

"How do you know!?" Yelled Sanji with something akin to panic in his voice, aiming again for Zoro who once more managed to keep his face intact.

He grinned wider at Sanji's panic.

Patting a lump at the hip of his haramaki, he said, "Brenda was only too happy to give the photo's to Sanji's friend, or should I say, Kumi's friend?"

Sanji turned purple and charged at Zoro once more.

Later that evening, Zoro lay nursing his many bruises in his hammock. He had given the photos back to Sanji eventually, being Nakama and all that, and had watched as Sanji triumphantly burnt them seconds later.

Even without the photos, Zoro would have something to hold over Sanji for the rest of his life.

He grinned in the darkness.

Life was gonna get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**^-^. Last time I did a Zoro torture, so I felt that it was Sanji's turn this time. *evil laugh***

**For anyone who doesn't know, obviously the names are made up. XD**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And thanks to Dandy Wondrous for correcting me!**

**Hopefully more coming soon! **

**psst! Try not to read and run! *Disapproving stare***

Fixed because all of the mistakes burnt my eyes orz.


	5. 30 Word challange!

**I took Lady Emzebel's first 30 word challange, Yay! I have been wanting to do this for ages! XD Some were actually really hard to do and seem naff (Lol, naff, fun word) so tell me what ones you though were. ****(Unnamed comments always welcomed) ****Anyway here they are, hope you enjoy them! ^-^**

**No pairings or death or anything like that, just nakamaship**

* * *

1) Sanguine

Luffy could be summed up with many words, but this one seemed to fit his personality, (and not to mention his favourite vest) perfectly.

2) Hapless

Just _how_ Usopp got tangled in the rigging with the words, "Don't touch my swords, baka" written on his forehead or by whom will never be known.

3) Moonshine

Some nights, the crew would actually look forward to waking up in the night for their watch, just to see the moon light spill across the deck, lighting up the stars.

4) Bookworm

No one of the ship was too surprised too find Robin curled up in the library, fast asleep with her newest read clutched in her hands.

5) Relief

No matter how much she denied it, Nami couldn't hide the huge smile of relief that would spread across her face after each battle when everyone had come back safely.

6) Sasquatch

All the men in the crews quarters were set to kill Usopp in the morning for telling Chopper that as a bedtime story. Especially as he had conveniently locked himself up in the medical bay, claiming that his "I-don't-want-to-be-murdered-in-my-sleep-disease" was acting up again.

7) Welcome

The newest crew members found that no lies or pretences were needed to fit in, you were welcomed no matter how you acted or looked.

8) Unwelcome

However, each of the newest members knew that if it wasn't for their energetic Captain, they would not have been welcomed at all.

9) Exhausted

No matter how hard or tiring the day was, Luffy still couldn't wait for the next day to dawn. Everyone else on the crew however, was extremely glad when their Captain announced he was finally turning in.

10) Heist

Nami usually spent a lot of time and thought on planning the battle tactics. Which Luffy then ignored completely by running into the heat of battle anyway.

11) Ricochet

Even after he has been pummelled by Zoro for laughing, Usopp still found it funny that a stray rubber ball had ricocheted of a wall at just the right angle to hit Zoro square in the eye.

12) Blanket

Though it was strange to think of Luffy as such, he was just that. A comfort blanket, one that they could never let go of, no matter how tiring carrying him around was.

13) Rum

Chopper hammered was never a good thing to see. It's strange what alcohol does to the quietest of people.

14) Comet

Brook used to think of comets as the symbol of freedom and dreams. Now however, that symbol had changed to include a Jolly Roger donning a straw hat.

15) Avatar

Chopper was enthralled at Usopp's version of the greatest avatar of all time, "The great avatar Usopp, with his army of 8000 disciples!" A true story, or course.

16) Comic

The newspaper cartoon that depicted their latest battle looked so out of place, even Sanji couldn't argue much when Luffy said that they all looked like his bounty poster.

17) Language

Though the insults they hurled at one another sounded harsh and violent, everyone knew it was Zoro and Sanji's way of showing affection to the other. Not that they thought that of course.

18) Key chain

Though she never used it and kept it in a locked draw, Sanji knew this was her show of affection for the model key chain of himself that he had made for her. Mellorine voice recording included.

19) Fanatic

Everyone was a bit scared when Franky said goodnight and good morning to every new invention he was working on. But the same was said for Franky, when he saw Zoro subconsciously stroking his swords, Luffy fondling his hat or Brook singing to his afro.

20) Blank

Nami stared at the expensive bit of paper that lay in front of her on her desk in the map room. She smiled. Soon, it was to be a map.

21) Flicker

"I need to borrow some money". That sinister smile that flickered in her eyes was enough to send any other man apart from Zoro running for the hills. But he had to try hard to stop himself.

22) Screw

Telling Franky that he had got a screw loose should have been a perfect way to sum up his personality. The joke however was not so funny when he had everyone on the ship looking for it.

23) Harmonica

An instrument Brook could play as well as any other. But he found it hard to keep on him, the first mistake was to try and keep it in his afro, where it took him three careful hours of fiddling to untangle it again.

24) Millennium

Luffy knew that even if he looked for 1000 years, he could never find better Nakama than he already had.

25) Candle

Sanji was debating how big the cake would have to be for to fit on all the candles for Brooks upcoming birthday. After all, it would have to be big for anyone to get a whole slice with Luffy around.

26) Infant

Zoro found it extremely annoying that every time they passed a baby or child on the street, Robin would smile a small, slow smile in his direction.

27) Techno

One of the many favourite pastimes of Chopper was to switch the contents of Franky's cola bottles with something else. All in the name of science or course.

28) Rugged

Sadly, compared to the Marimo, Sanji looked sweet and innocent in appearance. But, that's what the ladies were looking for, right?

29) Unbidden

The way the all swore the same silent oath without even themselves even knowing it. The oath to follow their Captain wherever he should go. No matter what.

30) Celebration

Every time an adventure ended, a new Nakama joined, any excuse to have a party there was one. But the biggest were held whenever a dream had been fulfilled. Or, the new ones that were just beginning.

* * *

**This as well as the other challanges can be found on her profile! No read and running please, anything will be fine to help me improve :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Monster

**Hi everyone! Sorry this has been a while since it was updated, and also for it being short but I hope you like it anyways! :D**

* * *

**Monster**

Zoro stared at the large dumbbell that lay in front of him. It was so large it wouldn't fit into the lookout/workout tower. So heavy, that even Zoro himself had trouble lifting it.

It was perfect.

Specially made by Franky as no shop made any heavier than his old ones and if Zoro wanted to get stronger, his weights had to get heavier.

It was so heavy in fact, that Zoro was completely out of breath just getting it from the work room downstairs to the lawn. He grinned and stretched his arms. This was just what he wanted.

After five lifts with both hands, he was tired. He was sweating. Prefect.

He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Too heavy for you, Marimo?"

"Shut up dart board. At least I'm actually strong enough to lift it."

Sanji scowled. "Just because I don't train my arms so that they become giant marimo sausages doesn't make you stronger than me. My legs have ten times the strength that yours do."

"Prove it then" Zoro smirked, setting the dumbbell down with a thud. "Lift it with your legs".

"Idiot marimo" Sanji muttered, but nonetheless stepped up to the dumbbell.

After about three lifts, his leg felt as though it was on fire, the muscles burned and ached. He gave up.

"Hah! See curly, I'm stronger." Zoro grinned triumphantly.

"That just proves that you don't listen Marimo, I said that my legs were stronger than yours, not that I could lift more."

"You just don't want to admit that you're weaker than me"

Sanji though that Zoro was getting too smug for his own good and decided to kick the little sense that he had back into that thick mossy mound of his that he called a head.

"You're just jealous that I can lift with my legs, Marimo" He spat at Zoro while kicking him.

Zoro drew his katana just as fast to block it. "Wanna repeat that, shit cook?"

Their fight escalated quickly, and they got so involved that they didn't hear Luffy approaching.

"Oi Zoro!" he yelled, causing the two men to stop their fight.

"What Luffy!" He grunted, trying to hold the block he had against Sanji's foot.

Luffy bent down and casually picked up the dumbbell that lay at his feet, swinging it over his shoulder and then walked with it to the other side of the ship where he set it down gently.

"If you're not using it, move it! It was using up all the space on the lawn!" He grinned at the two before turning away, yelling presumably to Usopp and Chopper that they had room to play tag now.

Zoro and Sanji stared after him, dumbfounded.

"Did he...?"

"Yep"

"But he made it look like a feather" Sanji said weakly. "Have you ever even seen him train?"

Zoro swallowed, "Nope".

Sanji reached a hand into a pocket and hastily lit a cigarette, "He's a monster."

Zoro nodded "I think that's the only thing we'll ever agree on Ero-cook".

Not a word of that incident has ever been mentioned between the two again, though Zoro lets Sanji use the huge weight whenever he himself is not. Just to prove a point of course.

* * *

**P.S Sometimes, Luffy just owns. XD**

**Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews I have received!**

**Please tell me what you thought! :D**


	7. Usopp's dream

**Okay this, is tiny. I haven't done a drabble for this in a while and it makes a nice change to be doing them again. Hope you enjoy, feedback would be wonderful!**

* * *

**Usopp's dream**

"Usopp, why do you tell stories about brave men?"

Chopper asked him that once, a while ago one night on watch as Usopp was telling him a random story he had just thought up. To be honest, he hadn't thought about it. Why did he tell stories about brave men? To ward Chopper off, he told him that those types of stories made the best ones.

While Chopper looked out to sea content with the answer, Usopp grew frustrated. Why did he? Was it because they always faced strong foes? Because he just favoured those types of stories? Or because he looked up to strong men. Probably. Being around Luffy, Zoro or Sanji for any amount of time had that effect.

The wish to be strong. It was his dream after all. It showed by managing to find its way into his stories, reminding him of what he wanted to be. But what was it now? It seems to him that it has changed slightly.

"Hey Usopp, you haven't finished the story yet" Said Chopper after a while, turning back around to face him.

Jolted from his train of thoughts, Usopp answered. "Uh, yeah. Where was I again?"

"The part where the amazingly strong and handsome sniper was about to save a princess from an evil butler."

Usopp smiled. "Ah yeah, that part."

Usopp smiled, remembering that all his stories had some truth in them. Otherwise, they wouldn't be realistic at all now would they?

Usopp continued, telling a story that only he was capable of, weaving stories and fantasies into one thrilling story, bending reality for just a little bit. Making himself feel strong, like the heroes in the stories he told, believing that one day those adventures would be his, that he would be strong and courageous. That was his aim, to face danger head on, to kill anyone who dared oppose his or his Nakama's dream. Kinda like his Captain.

That was Usopp's goal, to be strong, the strongest man of this entire world. Braver than anyone had ever been before. Well, for some time now it had changed, without his noticing. The strongest and bravest in this world.

Standing beside the new Pirate King of course.

Second strongest would be just perfect.

* * *

**See, like I said, tiny. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed reading, thanks for doing so!**

**~AHWH~**


	8. Something wanted

**I realised that I love writing too much to stop, even for a while. My imagination won't let me XD**

**So, just a short little drabble thingy for you, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Something wanted**

She loved her job.

Being Princess.

She loved everything about it, her people, her country, her culture, everything. She felt proud, of who she was and whom she was borne from. She loved meeting her people, seeing them smile and their eyes light up just by her speaking to them. Just by her knowing their name.

She could make someone's day, with just a touch.

She loved helping, help to plan where new houses could go, help figure out the money problems to make it easier on her people, help tend and talk to her soldiers in the hospitals who got injured fighting for their country. All things like that.

She knew she was privileged. She was proud of being born as who she was, but she didn't boast as she didn't need to. She knew the hardships of her people and the hardships of others from other countries. Knew the world could be cruel. She was one of the lucky ones.

That's why she helped. Being a princess just allowed her to do it easier and quicker. She had more time and money to help with.

Because of this, she didn't ask for much. Not the most fashionable jewellery, nor the best clothes. She had enough of those things; gifts that were given to her from her people were worth more in her opinion than the most exquisite diamond in the world.

It was only during an annual tour of her country that she realised that there was something that she did want. More than anything else.

A girl in front of her bobbed her head in a curtsy and presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"These are from the people of Anaba town Ma'am" A broad smile on her face at the honour of what she was doing.

Vivi had seen that smile before.

On a ship. Now somewhere in the New World probably. Living life to the fullest while chasing their dreams. She missed them and that lifestyle but this was where she belonged, this was her dream.

But there, she was just Vivi. Not a princess who was to be looked after like a china doll, but Vivi. A young woman who had a turn on the washing up rota, who got yelled at by angry navigators and her food stolen from by a rubbery Captain.

That's what she wanted to be. To be called by her name. Who she really was. Being a princess was just part of it. Like a mask that she wore. She wanted her identity.

To just be Vivi.

She smiled down at the child in front of her and stoked her head gently. She then bent down to hug the delighted girl and whispered in her ear.

_Do one thing for me._

"Call me Vivi, okay?"

She knew she never lost her identity, but maybe sometimes it would be nice to let Vivi shine through.

* * *

**Kay, I don't know either. O.O I haven't done a Vivi one as I don't really like her but this idea popped into my head. I am aware it is probably OOC so if you think so, let me know so I can fix it. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AHWH~**


	9. Follow me

**Howdy, just a little song fic. Hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**Follow me**

"_You don't know how you met me,_

_You don't know why,_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye,"_

How was it that they met again? It seems so unreal now. So absurd. Did that really happen? Did a random stranger wearing a straw hat really come to save them? For no real reason, other than he wanted to? Did things like that even happen outside of a child's imaginative fairytale? Fairy tales aren't real. Dreams don't come true just like that; lives aren't turned for the better in one day. So why did theirs? They didn't know.

What they did know however, was that no matter how hard some of them may have tried, they just weren't able to say good bye to him. Now, they didn't even want to leave, such a thought didn't even cross their minds. They would feel empty; devoid of any life and fun should they even attempt to. They would only leave if they were forced or if he told them to go. Even then, they would struggle to stay.

"_All you know when I'm with you, I make you free,_

_And swim through your vein like a fish in the sea."_

He set them free, allowed them to truly be themselves without being afraid of it, to follow their dreams to the ends of the earth. He let them be themselves and they grew to love who they were, past and all. A life on the sea, following the waves wherever they may go, always following that dream that he had put just out of their reach. Chasing the once thought impossible.

"_Follow me, everything is alright,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.  
Want to leave?  
I can guarantee, you're won't find no-body, else like me"_

No matter where they should look, if they were ever to leave it was certain that they would find no-one else quite like their Captain, Monkey. D Luffy.

* * *

**I'm back from my break! Whoop! I'm not even remembered anymore though, so that statement was kinda pointless... Ah well :D **

**I have not abandoned my stories though, for any of you who read anything of mine :)**

**Based off of the song by Uncle Kracker, 'Follow me'. I've had this for a while and only just found it again. Heh heh, so lame...**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading, please leave a review on your way out XD**

**~AHWH~**

**P.s, This was originally published on it's own, but is really a little too short to be anything but a quick chapter, so I decided to place it in here instead. ^-^ This needs updating too :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Married!

**Here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Married!**

He felt so comfortable. The smooth rocking motions of the ship lulled him into a gentle sleep, he felt so calm, so relaxed. After hours of intense training that only he seemed able to pull off without dying, a good sleep was defiantly needed afterwards. Heaven help those who actually felt like disturbing him. At this point though, Zoro was too tired to even think about that, only the cries of the gulls and the sloshing of the waves could be heard...

_Kick_

"Oi, shit-for-brains"

_Kick_

"Marimo! Get up for fucks sake; I know you're not asleep!"

Zoro felt a pile of wet clothes being dumped unceremoniously onto his chest and he groaned, cracking open an eyelid wearily to give an un-bothered glance to Sanji, who was currently towering over him.

"What the fuck was that for, dickhead?" He growled, sitting up fully to give the cook his best 'death glare'.

"Well if you'd look, arsehole, then even you with your limited brain cells would be able to figure it out."

Sparing a side glance to the clothes which were now scattered on the floor and on his person, Zoro noticed that they were green.

"What? They're clothes, if you couldn't tell. Curley brow." Zoro huffed and flopped back down again, only to be kicked once more on the head.

"What the fuck bastard!" Zoro stood fully now to look at Sanji properly. If the bastard was looking for a fight, then he'd give him one.

"They're _green._" Sanji hissed.

"So? You've finally been able to show that you can name a colour. Congrats."

"It was a white wash you shit head! Your turn to do the washing today, and you fucking turned all the whites green!"

Sanji then threw Zoro's wet green bandanna at him.

"I found, _that _in with everything else when I went in to start setting up for dinner!"

"You told me it was my turn to do the washing, so I did!" Zoro roared back.

"Who puts colours in with whites? Colours run idiot! Maybe all that hair dye finally rotted what little excuse you had for a brain!"

"What was that bastard!"

"Even Luffy can do the washing! How the fuck could you screw it up?"

"So what if they're green? They're clean aren't they!"

"Who the fuck wears green? My best shirts were in there! I'm going to have to walk around looking like I rolled in some moss!"

Zoro growled and swung his katana at Sanji, aiming specifically for his eyebrows. Sanji responded by attempting to kick Zoro as hard as he possibly could, and so began another typical Zoro /Sanji battle to the death. The clothes themselves were now trodden into the grassy lawn of the sunny.

"That colour's permanent bastard! It won't come out! You owe me money for new shirts!"

"Tough shit! Even if I was going to pay to anything, the witch has all my money!"

"Don't insult Nami-Swan you pathetic excuse for a moss ball!"

Joyful laughing cut their fight short as they turned to see who was distracting them. They saw Luffy laughing and Usopp hastily trying to get him to shut up. And failing miserably

"What the fuck you laughing at, Shitty Captain!"

"Luffy, shut up!"

"Usopp's right, you two are just like a married couple!"

Usopp, who was pulling and stretching Luffy's mouth in an attempt to shut him up, paled and gulped.

"WHAT!"

Usopp 'eeped' and gave up, running off to leave Luffy to his doom.

"Eh? Usopp, why'd you run away? Hey Sanji, Zoro! Why're you looking at me like that?"

. . . .

A few minutes later Zoro and Sanji were back to fighting and the clothes had vanished. Robin, seeing the whole thing escalate had gathered them up to wash them properly, knowing that there was no way that they'd be finished now. On her way to the kitchen she passed Luffy and Usopp tied to the mast, Luffy's arms being the rope so that even he couldn't escape.

"Robin! Get us down" Usopp desperately called, sporting a black eyes and broken nose. Luffy, who'd been gagged, nodded.

She smiled "Sorry Luffy-San, Usopp-Kun, but I think it's best for all our safety if you just stayed up there for a while."

* * *

**There was my piece of random :D They are just like a married couple, so sweet XD**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**~AHWH~**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Hello once more~ Just another little update for this and just wanted to say sorry for not updating more ^-^ I'll try to get back into the swing of updating more regularly.**

**If anyone was wondering, it's set before the Marineford arc~**

**I hope that you enjoy reading :D**

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

It had been raining. Not all that unusual for the part of the Grand Line that they were currently in nor had it even been raining for very long, but the damage had already been done.

Luffy was bored.

Normally when Luffy got bored, he annoyed other crew members, ate or did something to distract himself, and this usually worked. The flaw in this plan today however, was that all crew members were confined to only a few rooms, due to parts of the Sunny being renovated. (Zoro being the exception, having smartly guessed at what may come and had escaped into the look-out tower.)

The reason as to why parts of the Sunny were being renovated could easily be guessed by the surprisingly irritated and pissed off Franky and a bruised Pirate Captain, plus a rather sheepish looking Usopp. The rain however had momentarily stalled the work and had given Franky a chance to rest, Nami a chance to catch up on map making, Chopper a chance to do more medical research and so on. But of course my dear readers, it didn't go that way.

After about two hours sitting relatively quietly, Luffy started to grow restless and was now pestering his Nakama. Interestingly, he had decided to read the situation and had not bothered Franky as much as he usually would have done, but had increased with the others trapped in the room with him tenfold.

"Sanji, I'm bored!"

Sanji stopped blowing lazy circles in the air to flick his ash at his Captain, but missed and got Usopp in the eye. Oh well.

"And what do you want me to do, Shit head?"

Luffy, ignoring the panic and chaos Usopp was now creating leant forward excitedly.

"Tell me a story!"

"No."

Luffy slumped forward dejectedly.

"Hey, Chopper..." Luffy glanced around to see Chopper attempting to 'fix' Usopp who was currently squealing like a girl.

"Ha ha! Cool, can I help?" Usopp's attempts to escape Chopper in heavy point increased dramatically. Luffy laughed and tried to hold Usopp still, he didn't know what was happening but it looked fun!

"Alright! That's it." Nami snapped her books shut and put her ink pen down. All Luffy 'fun' noises stopped quite quickly. "I have a game for us all to play." Nami continued, coming to sit on the floor next to Franky, grinning evilly.

"Ah, Nami-Swan! You're so beautiful when you have fiendish plans~" Sanji quickly mellorined to join her.

"A game? Cool! Show me!" Luffy cried excitedly, balancing himself on his heels on the other side of Nami.

"I'm just going to go and see how Zoro's doi-" Usopp started under his breath, but was quickly pulled back down by Nami.

"Nope, you've got to play too; it's what Luffy wants, right?"

"Yep!"

Usopp cursed but sat down, closing off a now formed circle of crew members on the floor.

Robin held her hand over her mouth to cover her smile and chuckled. Knowing Nami, it probably had something to do with earning money. It had been a while since their last raid after all.

"Well Nami? What game is it? Is it scary?" Asked Chopper, glancing at her.

"Nothing bad, I promise. Have you heard of Truth or Dare?"

Chopper and Usopp seemed to freeze with fright while everyone else nodded.

"Good, we'll go round in the circle. Luffy, you start, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmm..." Nami put her finger on her chin whilst she though. "I dare you not to ask for food for the rest of the day."

Luffy made a noise which sounded as if it were a mix of shock and panic. "But Nami!"

"What? Can't you do it, Captain?"

"Eh? Of course I can!"

Nami smiled and crossed her arms. "Well no complaining then."

Sanji looked gleeful at this and attempted to kiss Nami full on the mouth, earning himself a punch in the gut.

"Luffy, it's your turn to ask."

"Yosh! Franky, Truth or Dare?" He asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Truth."

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

Franky looked taken aback for a bit, obviously expecting something bigger, "Yeah, it is."

Luffy nodded with a serious look and sat back down.

"Er, okay, Robin, Truth or Dare?" Franky asked, shaking his head as he turned away from Luffy to Robin. Sometimes that dude had less logic than usual, which was already nearing dangerous levels of nothing most of the time.

"Truth please."

"Do you actually enjoy killing people?"

Robin smiled "It depends on the person, but seeing as I only kill people I don't particularly like it's not exactly displeasurable."

"A-ah...okay then..."

"You're welcome. Usopp, Truth or Dare?"

Usopp gulped and edged away a little. "Ehh, truth please."

"Ah! No, wait a minute!" Nami interjected holding out her hand to stop Robin asking.

"Yes Nami-san?"

"You've picked truth Usopp." She said, glaring at him.

Usopp quivered under the intense glare "So?"

"That means the whole truth." Nami finished, narrowing her eyes. "No lies."

"Ha ha! I never lie!"

"..."

Usopp sighed. "Robin ask your question."

Robin smiled while Luffy and Chopper just looked confused.

* * *

**I'm only going to stop there as it was getting a bit long :D **

**If you want me to continue this chapter idea let me know in a review, as well as what you thought of it, how I could improve, etc. It'd really help~ Damn those typos, always evading me...**

**Also, if you have any chapter ideas of your own, let me know.^-^ I'm running low on my idea stock XD You can also submit any truths or dares for me to torture them with if you feel like it~**

**Thanks for the reviews last time too, and if I don't update beforehand, I hope you all have a happy holidays and a happy new year ^-^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~AHWH~**


	12. The History of The Sea

**The history of the sea**

The seas are calm now, or as calm as they'll ever be. Swells still rise majestically out from the tide, battering passing ships who pray for a chance to get through unharmed just as it batters seaside towns who are far too used to this kind of thing to pay it much mind. Unrelenting storms whip up out of nowhere, clouds rumble and turn over each other in a bitter power struggle of the weather between the wind and the water, making ships groan and lightening strike and children cry under a thick blanket of dark cloud. Then the sea can also be calm and gentle just as it's always been, the waters stilled and pacified, allowing trade to continue unbroken and safe to its destination as a light breeze lifts the sails and whips the hair of the sailors, coating them in a fine dust of sea salt that they'll never wash off until they are on land again. Fishing boats go out unafraid, especially the ones with the more experienced and wizened owners who can read the tidal changes and taste the air for approaching storms, the ones who have seen it all after years of their life being thrown about on the water. The sea has violent mood swings between love and hate; nature at its finest epitomised in something full of life and always in motion.

_Sometimes the seas of some lands retreats so much that people can walk out for miles along the flat sand at low tide. Children skip and dance past forlorn lumps of wood that stick up out of the ground, thick planks that are caskets of an unknown thing, something rotten, old, and forgotten. _

There are Navies, of course there are, how can life continue unabashed if there wasn't? There is one for each country to help them control their part of the oceans and to help their ships when in need. The Navies work with their allies in times of peace and maybe in times of war they won't, instead fighting against each other to restore their area back to them and keep their people safe. That's how it's always been; each manages their own land, their own business, and their own people. Who has the right to control all of the seas? Who has the right to govern something that moves where it wants, changes how it wants and puts boats where it wants? That's impossible; the sea is too large, too out of control, too free and unpredictable to ever be controlled or contained by a single force, by man no less.

_Now and again people find coins half buried in the sand; glinting devilishly in the sun they are hard and heavy to hold. The lie scattered through the world, some sunken in sand beside the wooden burial grounds of unknown men that lie beneath the waves, whilst some are on land itself, hidden and tucked away until the day their owner returns for them._

But there are of course stories, children's stories and adult's whispers of a great navy that once did try just that, try to control the great seas of their world and who dared sail on them as a single force, striving for peace and in some stories, power. Whether it's true or not, they whisper, it can't have worked as they're not here now. There are other stories, folk stories, children's scary bed time stories, of men that tried to oppose this force. Tucked into bed for the fifth time in a night, weary parents bundle their far too energetic offspring into bed and tell them tales of scary pirates that slashed and cut and robbed and would take away naughty children if they weren't safe in their beds. Pirates who sailed the world and explored faraway places with old fashioned machines and ideas, people that willing gave up their lives to live and be free upon the seas with only the wind in their sails to direct them.

But, obviously they're not true.

_There are museums that house these strange long dead things, things that look like they come from another planet rather than having ever lived on earth. Great huge skeletons of long extinct sea beasts twist their way through the bluey green painted exhibition rooms, up and over the head of the admiring visitors to create the illusion of being beneath the sea. One museum boasts the first ever completed world map, with pages so old and yellow that they are housed with the utmost protection and care. It is unnamed, with only 'To Belemere' scratched out in thin, faded handwriting on the front to give any clue as to who its creator once was._

Men have evolved from the past, machines grew bigger, trade grew stronger, the seas grew calmer and countries formed alliances over paper and handshakes rather than fire and war. Men who sailed upon the seas never existed in the way they did in pirate stories. The robbing and the plundering showed the people of today that their ancestors of the past lacked the knowledge of peace and negotiation; they lacked the ability to be fair and equal. They lacked the safety the world of today took for granted. The tales for the young were just that, tales, legends, myths, and stories. Just in the way machinery and men evolved their minds evolved too, there was no place to indulge in whimsical dreams of places that they knew didn't exist. To believe that people actually gave up their lives willing to live on the wild, unmapped, and vast seas without any knowledge or direction was a foolish thing to believe and no such thing could ever have been true.

History was never that kind.

_The technology, so far advance from the past with ideas and machines all descended from a single creator, a 'mechanical man' so it's said, allows scientists and historians to travel deep into these waters, into the still dark and unknown places. Man's last unchartered area, the last part of earth that was to them still unknown. Down that deep they find ships, old and magnificent that have been preserved from time by the cooler currents and lack of disturbance. These fascinating things, secrets forever hidden away, are guarded by the ghosts of long dead men who float unseen around the intruders. Strange figureheads of lions, of bears, of women, of mermaids sit strong and proud although broken on the floor._

Thoughts like these belonged to the children and the storytellers, for that is all they were.

Stories. Just mere stories.

However the children know that although history is not kind to its past, stories are the histories of dreams; dreams of men long gone are recorded by the word of mouth for all to enjoy forever after. They say each unbelievable legend holds a nugget of truth and their stories of pirates hunting gold with nothing to lose but everything to gain are the best kind of stories.

_Hats made of straw are still worn as part of popular traditional dress in many lands, though no one quite knows the reason why. _

Though their world was safe in its knowledge of how and where they lived it was still lost from the creativity of the past. Knowledge made things permanent, made things unchangeable because it was true. To be without knowledge, to chase something that no one knew was real meant that it _could_ be, someone could make it real and that someone could be anyone. The children believed because the lacked the knowledge of their elders but believed in the knowledge in their past which kept these stories alive.

_Stories of giant cubes that told the history of time, stories of fruit that gave one abilities to be or to do anything one's mind could think of, stories of men that could cut through stone and metal, and of men that come back from the dead or who could cook some of the most wonderful things you've ever eaten. _

History records the blood and the war, the death and the power gains. It records the knowledge gained and the confusion and the unknown lost.

Stories are the history of dreams. The dreams of men that knew nothing had nothing but saw everything.

_Stories of treasure that lies at the end of a place once known as 'The Grand Line', stories that it was left there by a pirate king, a man who controlled everything yet chose nothing. A man who lived for life itself and the treasure was his reward. A man who gave his life to the sea for adventure and not for money, power, or for knowledge. Of a man who just wanted to see._

That was far better than anything they knew to be true.

* * *

**AN: Heeeeeyyyyy….**

**Look who's not dead…*hides* Wow though, two years went quite fast and at the moment I'm trying to reconnect with this account rather than carry on writing from where I left off. However after so long it's quite hard and this is my first attempt at producing anything One Piece related, so go easy on me? ;w;**

**To anyone who remembers me, I'm sorry I left without saying anything! I hope I've improved since my last posting (I really hope so, I'm planning to re-write a lot of my old stuff as it hurts me to look at it). People are still reading, faving, and reviewing so I mustn't have been that terrible, and I just want to thank those people for doing that as you're why I decided to try and force my way back in again xD **

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it but even if you didn't please leave a review to let me know where I wandered wrong :)**

**Thanks again!**

**~AHWH~**


	13. Crazy Jailbird

**Crazy Jailbird**

"You do realise this is hilarious, don't you?"

"Fuck off."

"No, seriously." Sanji tilted his head back and blew smoke up onto the low vaulted ceiling above him. "This is seriously fucking funny." The wall he was lent against was slightly slimy and he stepped forward slightly, cringing at how damp his suit now felt.

"I'm going to rip your mouth off, arsehole, if you keep talking."

Sanji snickered and glanced behind him at Zoro, who was shrouded in the dark shadows of his cell doing his very best to avoid being seen.

It wasn't working.

"Have fun with that; being behind bars and all."

"I really hate you, you shitty cook."

"Love you too, honeybunch."

"Just get me the fuck out of here!" Zoro finally stood and angrily strode forwards to grip the bars. The metal was something they hadn't encountered before, it was far too strong to break with even his hands, but Zoro reckoned his swords should cut through it easily enough. If only the fucking hillbilly police of this backwards shitty little island hadn't taken them away from him.

"Ah ah ah." Sanji waggled his finger, smirking gleefully at Zoro's increased look of outrage, and stamped out the last remains of his cigarette. "I think you really need to stay in here a bit longer and stew over what a bad boy you've been today."

"I didn't fucking do anything and you know it!"

"That's not what the Sheriff says."

"Fuck the Sherriff!"

"That's not what the town says."

"Fuck the town! And fuck your fucking pancy eyebrow too. You're such a useless idiot."

"Says the one who was jailed for being mistaken for the town's ugly, mentally retarded drunkard! The fact that you got caught and dragged here by people without guns or even drugs is funny enough."

"I wasn't paying attention." Zoro huffed; suddenly looking extremely disappointed with himself he rubbed the back of his head and winced at the bump his hand found. "I was just walking down this road back to find the local tavern when this fat bastard just walked past before hitting me from behind."

Sanji had no sympathy whatsoever. "You didn't realise the tavern was in the other direction, did you."

"What, now you're blaming me for them moving the town around? Is your curly facial hair swirling up all your brain cells?"

Sanji stared incredulously at him and then laughed. "Are you fucking serious? Are you sure that mossy green stump you call a head is actually yours, or did you fucking lose that along with any shred of navigation you once had!?"

"Don't blame this on me, it's not my goddamned fault they mistook me for some lunatic!"

"Not much to mistake there, is there really." Sangi sneered at him scathingly from behind the safety of the bars. Though not safe enough, obviously.

Before Sanji could do anything, Zoro had reached out and grabbed Sanji's legs, pulling him to the ground and smashing his face into the concrete flooring. He then proceeded to pull Sanji into his cell in quick, powerful jolts, smacking his feet and shins into the bars. With a roar of anger Sanji tried to kick himself free whilst also aiming rather accurately for Zoro's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!"

The harsh slamming of a very heavy iron door broke them apart and Sanji quickly scrambled to his feet, hastily fixing himself as he did so.

"Nothing Sheriff, you know how old Crazy Joe here gets sometimes."

"Who the fuck are you again?"

"His…brother's wife's…cousin." Swiftly, he tacked on; "I'm no blood relation at all. Just to be clear."

Zoro started mumbling curses under his breath, probably not very nice things about Sanji or his eyebrow, so Sanji gave a sharp kick to the bars to shut him up before any authority figure heard.

"I honestly don't really give a crap nancy boy-"

Zoro laughed. He got another kick.

"-but are you going to pay for his bail or not?"

"Ah, of course I am, I just wanted to take a good hard look at him first, just so I was certain it was him. I don't want to pay out any of my hard earned money on any old lowlife."

The Sheriff waved his hand to dismiss the officers lingering worriedly behind him and limped slowly down the stairs. Approaching Sanji, he stuck out his hand in which Sanji reluctantly placed the bail money.

"You sure you can lock him up someplace safer than the last place we put him?"

Sanji gave a lazy nod and took the key the older man offered. "Sure sure; I can promise you now you won't ever see this one again."

The Sheriff glared at Zoro who had emerged from the cramped cell and was stretching his arms. "As long as you're sure. We've had a lot of trouble with this one over the years."

"Oh trust me, so have we." Sanji gave a very theatrical sigh and handed back the key, ignoring the very murderous look in his crewmate's eye.

"Where have you put my swords." Zoro grunted, barely acknowledging anyone for longer than he had to.

"We can't allow mental patients, especially ones like him, to ha-"

"No! Of course you can't, we know that. They're mine, we figure he went to my house from the institution and grabbed them off my wall. I won't let him have them." Sanji quickly interjected, seeing Zoro's face darken to an almost lovely shade of puce.

"Well…" The sheriff looked uneasy. Zoro clenched his hands into fist and would've made a break for it, destroying all in his way if Sanji hadn't stepped heavily on his foot to warn him to be quiet and not to move or murder. Zoro had been recognised for an escaped mental patient, not a dangerous criminal with a hefty bounty on his head, and it was important it remained that way. Sanji knew the ship wasn't ready to leave port yet; they'd only just docked and everyone was tired. They needed to play it safe this time and give everyone more time to pack and stock up. This meant, of course, that Zoro murdering police officials was very much out of the question.

"Please, I'd really like them back if it's not too much trouble; they're family heirlooms you see. I know a way of sedating him as I take him home; it's not going to be any trouble."

Sanji held his breath, he knew Zoro being denied his swords for definite would lead to their cover being blown once and for all, and Nami would kill him if they had to leave without her being able to go shopping properly first.

"I suppose I could… make sure you take him straight out of the town though, you hear? I don't want 'that' wandering about and scaring the residents near to death." The Sherriff gave a nod to one of the officials still hovering at the top of the stairs, who left and a few seconds later returned with Zoro's possessions, before trotting down the stairs and warily handing them to Sanji.

Sanji gave a quick grin, secured the katanas to his belt and took Zoro's arm, giving it a quick, patronising pat. "Well then, with that I think we'll be off. Thank you for finding him officers."

They left quickly, the Sheriff's 'no problem' barely reaching their ears. Pushing Zoro out of the police station first, Sanji squinted at the bright sunlight as it hit his eye and caught a glimpse of the evil look the other was giving him.

"Stop glaring shit-for-brains, no weapons till we get to the Sunny, wouldn't want a wack-job like you carrying anything pointy now, do we?"

Zoro growled. "I'm actually going to kill you when we get back." His look was thunderous.

"It won't stop everyone knowing, I told Usopp what had happened before I left."

* * *

Nami was not very pleased to pick them out of jail later on that day (far too menial a thing to pay money for); apparently brawling in the middle of the high-street with an infamously renowned mental patient is frowned upon rather harshly in that particular society.

* * *

**AN: Heeeeeyy people…**

**I'm still alive! Kinda…**

**I am trying to get back into this but it has been a while, so give me time to adjust to the swing of writing these characters again orz. If any typos are found wandering about untamed please tell me in a PM or in a review, as well as if the characters aren't written as they should be ^-^ Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my stuff, even the really old things that make me want to bury my head in shame. **

**To the people who reviewed last who I can't email:  
-Guest 2: Chapter 6 is before the time skip :)**

**-Guest 1: Your review was lovely, I'm so glad that I was up to standard ;A; And you're such a cutie pie, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I was worried after not writing for so long, and your review made me feel a lot better ^-^**

**I have a tumblr where I can be contacted, if anyone's interested; fruk-the-butt. Tumblr . com (remove the spaces yo')**

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Reviews and criticism is always appreciated! :)**

**~AHWH~**


	14. Swimming

Swimming

Luffy wonders what it must be like to swim.

He thinks that it's probably very light, and might feel like you're flying without actually going anywhere fast. He watches sometimes, when he's in a certain kind of mood; watches as Nami swims gracefully through the shallow waters by the beach or in the cool, clear waters of a small lagoon concealed in a forest. She floats gently on her back, only all toes and face remaining dry, or she twists on her front with a small quick turn before dipping beneath the water into a land he can't see. Although she stays down for a long time, she never stays in the same place for long. Her body contorts as she twists and glides past him, slowly and gracefully, gentle arcs of arms and spine, delicate kicks of legs. She has an air of elegance she can never truly master whilst on land; too fast, too angry, too strong willed. The water strips away her armour and she truly floats, suspended in nothing as the water blurs her features for her to become almost nameless and clouds her clarity enough for her to relax.

He watches Usopp runs and jumps in to join her, a mad dash of adrenalin as he is suspended airborne, before dropping into a gravityless expanse of blue. Usopp treats the water differently to Nami, he doesn't dip or glide as she does gracefully, but he crashes and churns up the water with powerful attacks, breaking it into small pieces that cascade to fit back together in a violent explosion as he kicks and dives. Unrestricted by danger and with nothing to prove he is still fast. With a force that seems out of place on land he pushes through the water, expelling it behind him as he pounds on its surface in his efforts for movement, the water restless and choppy behind him.

None of the others really swim for enjoyment; Sanji does sparingly to swim with Nami sometimes but he never stays for long. Other occasions, when necessity calls for him to swim, his thin form and powerful legs make him hard to catch and difficult to watch. Desperate kicks, constricting lungs, and the terribly familiar icy panic pooling down to form a solid lump in his stomach. No pleasure is derived from such a heart pounding, death whispering experience. Zoro is the same, when the time calls to pluck a crew member from the endless ocean he is normally the first to dive to collect them, quick as he dives but cumbersome when he swims up and breaks for air. He prefers the bone aching burn of solid land and the challenges it brings, not the weightless freedom of the salty sea.

Luffy could never swim properly, even before he ate the devil fruit, though he had tried to learn in order to sail with Shanks. Of course, now he has no reason to but it's never been something he feels he's missing out on. He likes to watch, likes to find joy in their exploring of underwater worlds, or likes splash in the shallows where he's out of danger from the leaden feeling he gets deeper in, unconsciousness creeping closer as he flails for the surface air he needs but knows he will never reach on his own. He's curious though, sometimes, what it'd be like. How does it feel, to become suspended down there, without the pain and the fear waiting to engulf you? To have the sea he loves so much surround him completely, and to be calmly enveloped by gentle waves filtering down the sunlight.

Sometimes, not often, but when curiosity becomes too much or the right opportunity presents itself, he likes to practice. When the crew are asleep at night or exploring elsewhere, Luffy will visit a water pool of fresh water that he knows to be safe. Sometimes, he'll walk back to where they've visited that day or he'll sometimes stumble across, sometimes into, a lagoon filled with water he knows he can touch.

He likes the way it washes over him on a hot night, air humid and thick slicked away instantly, to be replaced with a cool prickling caress as it gains ground up his body and arms to his neck. It's here he gets a bit stuck. Having never swum before, he's not got much experience and isn't really sure what to do next. He dunks his head under quickly and bursts up coughing as water invades his nose, ears, and eyes; an unexpected sensation of water being in places water shouldn't _be._ Then he normally tries to throw himself in and copy what he's seen Nami do underwater, or Usopp's moves on the surface, but can never manage to actually move anywhere. He doesn't sink, he just _bobs. _After a few painful minutes boredom wins out over curiosity; the pool is broken or the water is weird and swimming is a mystery thing so there's no point in continuing trying when it obviously won't work. He contents himself by floating on his back, stomach full of air just in case, which is technically swimming seeing as he's in the water and not touching the sandy bottom.

He imagines that if he could swim, this is what it would feel like. There aren't any waves of the sea he loves so much, nor is there a salty taste when he licks the droplets from his cheeks, but there is a cool wash of water under him; listing him gently from side to side, up and down. He's content with not swimming; it's not something that he misses because it's not something he's ever had. He's happy to watch, to be curious when the moment fleetingly takes him, and to keep his wariness of water as it's probably better for him that way. He also likes to lay sometimes on the ship deck and imagine the sensation of swimming, smelling the sea and tasting the salty air. The listing feeling is the same, the feeling of being taken gently somewhere by something so very large and powerful, delicate in its ferocity.

He'll go back to the ship not long after he leaves, hurriedly making his way back before someone notices he's missing and decides to question him. It's not that this is a secret, nor is it something that he is ashamed of or worried about. There's nothing to answer for after all; he wanted to try and so he did. Simple as that.

He doesn't need to swim, he doesn't like to swim. But sometimes, he does like to just wonder what it'd be like.

* * *

**AN: Hello there, I'm still alive and kicking! Kind of…**

**I want to do some more of these and can't decide on whether to add them here or to give them their own story, so let me know what you'd prefer; would anyone want to read more?**

**Sorry if it seems a bit out of character, I'm just having a play around with a personality I've not thought about too much for so long.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, or pm me if you'd like :) I also have a Tumblr account fruk -yes .tumblr so feel free to say hi on there!**

**Have a merry Christmas, and a very happy new year!**

**~AHWH~**


End file.
